1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a chipping and putting trainer, and particularly to a device which will force a golfer to swing in a straight line while chipping and putting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major difficulty encountered by golfers is a failure to move their arms back and forth in a straight line during chipping and putting.
Various appliances useful in practicing golf strokes have been proposed, examples of which can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,706,635, issued Apr. 19, 1955, to W. S. Thomas; 2,776,836, issued Jan. 8, 1957, to A. F. Zadina; 3,623, 733, issued Nov. 30, 1971, to J. J. Cavanaugh; 3,685,835, issued Aug. 22, 1972, to R. E. Fahy; and 3,806,133, issued Apr. 23, 1974, to D. Cork. With the exception of U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,733, which provides guides for the hip movement of a golfer during a swing, these known golf practicing devices generally employ a club tethered to the framework of the applicance in order to limit movement of the club to that desired for a specific stroke, usually a putting stroke, being practiced.
Other examples of golf training devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,891,796, issued June 23, 1959, to W. R. Cottrell, and 3,767,204, issued Oct. 23, 1973, to H. R. Bryson. These prior art devices are similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,733, inasmuch as they restrict movement in the hip area of the golfer during a practice swing.